Cruel Destino
by Anna Mas
Summary: Una decisión equivocada puede alterar el futuro de la forma más cruel. ¿Realmente fue una mala decisión? Es lo que siempre se ha preguntado Hermione.


Hogwarts, último curso. Justo antes de la partida de Harry, Ron y Hermione en busca de los horrocruxes. Antes de que fueran capturados y Hermione fuera torturada por Bellatrix Lestrange. Poco antes de todo eso, ocurrió algo que cambiaría el futuro que todos habían imaginado. Sentada en aquella vieja silla de San Mungo, esperando que le dieran permiso para acceder a la sala de visitas, Hermione Granger viajó en el tiempo y volvió hasta aquel fatídico instante.

" Era un Sábado del mes de Mayo por la mañana. Sus amigos estaban entrenando en el campo de Quidditch pues se acercaba el partido contra Slytherin. Pronto terminarían y Ron iría a buscarla. Sabía que ella lo estaría esperando bajo el sauce, a orillas del lago. Nadie conocía todavía de su noviazgo, primero tenían que destruir a Voldemort y luego ya tendrían tiempo de contarlo a sus amigos. Hermione estaba recostada en la hierba, con los ojos cerrados, medio adormilada. Oyó un suave crujir en la hierba. Alguien se acercaba, seguramente Ron. Se haría la dormida para que él la despertara con un dulce beso. Sintió cómo se recostaba su lado, ella de espaldas a él. Le dio un suave beso en el cuello, lo que hizo que ella se estremeciera. Pensó que tenía los labios muy fríos. Él siguió besándola en el cuello, pasó su brazo alrededor de su cintura y su mano se coló por debajo de su fino jersey. Hermione dio un respingo ante el contacto contra aquella piel tan fría, y se sorprendió de que él fuera tan atrevido allí, donde en cualquier momento podían aparecer otros compañeros. Pero Hermione no abrió los ojos, solamente se acomodó mejor para disfrutar de las caricias. La mano debajo del jersey subió para juguetear con los pechos de Hermione y ésta comenzó a sentir calor. Mientras, la otra mano recorría los muslos desnudos de la chica y se colaba bajo su falda hasta dar con lo que buscaba y hundió sus dedos en la humedad cálida de su interior, haciendo que ella soltara un gemido y atrajera la cara de él para besarlo con deseo. Solo entonces, al notar unos labios desconocidos, Hermione abrió los ojos. Lo que vio la llenó de terror y asco. No era Ron quien la estaba besando, sino el odiado de Draco Malfoy. Al ver la reacción de la chica, Draco se posicionó rápidamente encima de ella sujetándole las manos.

Suéltame Malfoy – dijo llena de rabia - ¿Cómo te atreves…?

¿A qué? Estabas disfrutando de lo lindo Granger ¿acaso lo niegas? – respondió mordazmente el rubio.

Yo… no… creí… - lágrimas llenas de rencor corrían por las mejillas de Hermione.

¿Creíste que era Weasley? – Y ante la sorpresa de la chica añadió - ¿Creías que nadie lo sabía? Yo sí. Os vi – dijo susurrando cerca de su oído – Hace unos días, aquí mismo. Os estabais besando, o más bien él te estaba babeando. Llevabas esta misma falda y él no se atrevía a hacer nada más… Pero desde ese día, me dije que yo sí lo haría. Te deseo Hermione Granger.

Hermione empezaba a asustarse. Draco era más corpulento que ella y estaba encima. Hermione notaba que el chico estaba excitado. De repente, todo cambió en la mente de Hermione. Su miedo se esfumó, se soltó de las garras de Draco y comenzó a besarlo. La chica sentía que algo había despertado dentro de ella, un fuego que necesitaba ser apagado, y que solamente Malfoy podía conseguirlo. En un primer momento, Draco se sorprendió, pero rápidamente respondió a la pasión de la castaña. En tan solo unos minutos la estaba tomando y poseyendo con furia. Cuando terminó, Hermione se levantó, se arregló como pudo, miró a Draco con odio y desprecio y le dijo:

Jamás, ¿me oyes? Jamás vuelvas a acercarte a mí Draco Malfoy. Te juro que si tan solo lo intentas, te mataré.

Creo que no he sido el único que ha disfrutado el encuentro Granger – se burló el rubio – En ningún momento te he oído decir basta. Tan solo gemías y me pedías más.

¡¡Cállate!! – Hermione estaba furibunda – Esta ha sido la primera y la última vez. Te lo repito para que te quede bien claro: Si te acercas a mí de nuevo… Te mataré.

Está bien Granger. Si eso es lo que quieres, no volveré a acercarme a ti. Pero ten bien clara una cosa: Eres mía, para siempre. Jamás sentirás con nadie lo que yo te he hecho sentir. Algún día, volverás a mí.

Hermione se fue corriendo. Necesitaba alejarse de allí. Sentía que se estaba ahogando. Se fue a su habitación, se desnudó y se metió en la ducha. Se sentía sucia y necesitaba lavarse. ¿Qué diablos le había pasado? ¿Cómo había podido dejarse arrastrar por la irracionalidad como un animal? Eso era lo que Malfoy provocaba en ella. Hacía salir lo peor de ella al exterior. Jamás había pensado en practicar el sexo con Ron como lo había hecho con Malfoy. Por Merlín… ¡Había traicionado a Ron!"

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había tenido que terminar todo de aquella manera? Todo por su culpa. Por no saber resistirse. Por haberse dejado llevar, su vida se había convertido en un tormento.

Miró a su alrededor. Seguía sola, sentada en aquella fría sala. Consultó su reloj. Llevaba media hora esperando. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y sus recuerdos la llevaron de nuevo al pasado.

" Pasó el tiempo. Malfoy no volvió a acercarse a ella, aunque Hermione notaba su presencia y sus ojos observándola en muchas ocasiones. Sus vidas se separaron después de terminar la guerra. Seguía saliendo con Ron. Él la adoraba. Durante varios meses, el recuerdo de aquella mañana se colaba en su mente cuando estaba en la intimidad con Ron. Entonces ella se sentía incapaz de seguir y lo apartaba alegando un dolor de cabeza o cualquier otra excusa. Aunque Ron no se lo creía, jamás le pidió explicaciones. Terminaron sus estudios en la Academia. Ron y Hermione se prometieron. Ella se sentía feliz, hacía años que el recuerdo de Draco no la atormentaba. Parecía que por fin él había salido de su vida. Faltaban pocos meses para su boda cuando el maldito pasado volvió.

Había quedado con Ginny para ir a probarse vestidos de novia en el callejón Diagón. Entraron en la tienda, miraron, escogieron varios vestidos y Hermione comenzó a probárselos. Cada vez que salía del vestidor, su amiga se emocionaba más. De repente, mientras Hermione se miraba en el espejo con el vestido que había escogido como definitivo, vio el rostro de su enemigo en el reflejo del espejo. La miraba sonriendo burlonamente. Se dio la vuelta para asegurarse de que era él, pero no había nadie al otro lado del ventanal. Se estaba mareando. Ginny le acercó una silla creyendo que su amiga iba a desmayarse. En un instante, todos los malos recuerdos de aquella mañana volvieron a su mente. Jamás le había contado a nadie aquel suceso, ni siquiera a su mejor amiga Ginny. Desde aquel día, su boda ya no le parecía tan maravillosa. Se despertaba por las noches oyendo la voz de Malfoy susurrando "Eres mía". Ron sabía que algo andaba mal. Faltaban dos semanas para la boda y Hermione apenas hablaba, comía poco, estaba decaída, procuraba no quedarse a solas con él y cuando lo estaban, siempre lo apartaba. Ella sabía que Ron estaba preocupado, pero en ningún momento se preguntó por qué no intentaba averiguar lo que ocurría.

El día de la última prueba del vestido, Hermione fue sola. Al salir de la tienda, iba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta de que se había metido por la calle que no era. Había quedado con Ron, Harry y Ginny para comer y se preocuparían si llegaba tarde. Entonces una voz la sobresaltó.

Buenos días Granger – le susurraron a sus espaldas - ¿Te has perdido?

¡Malfoy! – dijo mirando a su alrededor - ¿Qué haces aquí?

¿Yo? Vengo a recoger algo que me pertenece – el rubio se le acercó hasta atraparla contra la pared.

Tenía entendido que vivías en el extranjero – respondió evitando mirarle a los ojos.

Sí, pero han llegado hasta mí ciertas noticias y vengo a poner solución.

¿Problemas familiares? – se burló ella intentando aparentar tranquilidad, cuando en verdad estaba temblando.

¿Tienes miedo Granger? – dijo aspirando el dulce aroma a jazmín que despedía la castaña.

¿De ti? Jamás. Olvidas la advertencia que te hice – dijo la chica envalentonándose.

Creo que ya he cumplido mi promesa durante demasiado tiempo. Te he dejado en paz durante años para que pusieras en orden tu vida y dejaras a ese memo de Weasley – Draco estaba enfadado.

¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué corriera a tus brazos? Si lo único que siento es odio y desprecio hacia ti.

¿Sabías que jamás he podido olvidar aquella mañana? – Draco le acariciaba el cuello y Hermione se estremeció, pero no de miedo – He estado con muchas mujeres a lo largo de estos años Granger, pero ninguna me ha saciado como tu.

Pues yo sí te olvidé – mintió ella – Y ahora suéltame.

Después de aquel día, tenía que contenerme cada vez que te veía con ese idiota. Tuve que irme a vivir fuera del país para no matarlo o secuestrarte – Draco había empezado a besarla.

Estás loco Draco. Aquello fue un error. Jamás debí ceder a la lujuria del momento. Amo a Ron y…

Cállate. Tú no le amas. Es solo un puerto seguro. Sé que no me has olvidado, lo pude ver en tus ojos el otro día en la tienda, mientras te probabas el vestido de novia.

Entonces ¿Realmente eras tú?

Ese vestido debería ser para mí. Te deseo Granger. Cada día que ha pasado te he deseado más. Cuando me enteré de tu boda decidí regresar.

¿Por qué Draco? ¿Has venido a buscarme?

Te dije que eras mía. Te poseí y por ello sólo puedes pertenecerme a mí.

Jamás – Hermione forcejeaba intentando zafarse del rubio, pero éste la tenía bien sujeta. Sus grises ojos brillaban, disfrutando del momento.

Dime Hermione – dijo soltándola de repente y sonriendo burlón - ¿Cuántas veces has podido hacer el amor con Weasley sin que tu mente me imaginara a mí?

Muchas.

¿De veras? Y cómo lo hacías. ¿Te concentrabas en Weasley o dejabas tu mente en blanco?

Hermione se vio sorprendida por la pregunta de Draco. Ciertamente, lo que hacía era dejar la mente en blanco para que la imagen del rubio no apareciera, no porque realmente quisiera estar con Ron. Sintió que se mareaba, que el mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Creía que iba a caerse al suelo, pero Draco la sujetó, esta vez delicadamente. Con suavidad le acarició la mejilla y le habló dejando a un lado la rudeza y la burla.

¿Lo ves? Tú sientes lo mismo. Sabes que no puedes vivir sin mí. Sabes que te pertenezco igual que tú me perteneces. Yo puedo darte todo lo que quieres. Tus ambiciones políticas, tus sueños de llegar a lo más alto. Noches de pasión tras duras jornadas de trabajo.

No es cierto… - Hermione sollozaba mientras dejaba que Draco la besara – Amo a Ron.

No querida, me amas a mí, igual que yo… - Pero Draco no pudo terminar la frase porque fueron interrumpidos.

¡¡Suéltala maldito canalla!! – Ron los había encontrado justo cuando ella comenzaba a ceder de nuevo ante el rubio.

¡Weasley! Esto se pone interesante – se sorprendió Draco sin soltar a Hermione.

¡¡He dicho que la sueltes!! Te arrepentirás si no lo haces.

¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Matarme? – se burló Draco - ¿Sabes? Creo que deberías hablar con tu prometida. Tiene algo que decirte sobre la boda.

Cállate Malfoy – dijo Hermione en tono suplicante.

¿Qué ocurre Herms? – preguntó el pelirrojo. - ¿De qué está hablando?

Tu novia me quiere a mí, no a ti. Así que desde este momento, la boda queda cancelada – Draco cogió posesivamente a Hermione por la cintura antes de que pudiera escapar.

¿Hermione? – la voz de Ron temblaba y levantó la varita apuntando a la pareja.

Lo siento Ron – murmuró Hermione entre sollozos – yo… no puedo casarme contigo."

Hermione lloraba en la sala d e espera. Lo que había sucedido a continuación quedaba un poco confuso en su mente. Recordaba a Ron gritando furioso. Un rayo verde salió de su varita hacia ellos. Draco la empujó lejos y ella se dio contra la pared, cayendo al suelo y quedando medio inconsciente. Recordaba haber visto a Harry llegar corriendo, pero ya era tarde. Allí, tendido en el suelo, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos grises, yacía el cuerpo de su enemigo. La luz de sus ojos se fue apagando y una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla hasta el suelo. Draco Malfoy le había salvado la vida. Aquel a quien había considerado su peor enemigo, resultó que en verdad la amaba tanto que había muerto por protegerla. Y aquel que la amaba con toda su alma había intentado matarla.

Quince años habían pasado desde aquel fatídico día. Hoy se cumplía el aniversario de la muerte del rubio y, como cada año, Ron había pedido que lo fuera a ver a San Mungo, donde estaba encerrado por haber enloquecido tras todo lo ocurrido.

Apareció un enfermero que la acompañó hasta la sala de visitas. Allí estaba Ron. Pálido, delgado. Un fantasma del hombre fuerte y alegre que había sido. La miraba como si no la viera, como cada año. Ella se sentó frente él, le contó un poco sobre su vida, su trabajo, sus amigos, y luego se calló. Permanecieron en silencio durante más de media hora, sin que él siquiera pestañeara, hasta que Hermione dijo que debía marcharse. Entonces Ron se movió. La cogió de la muñeca, con decisión pero sin hacerle daño. Esto sorprendió a Hermione, pues hacía años que Ron no mostraba reacción alguna.

Por favor, espera. Tengo que contarte algo – dijo en un susurro.

Hermione volvió a sentarse, sin dejar de mirar a Ron. Pasaron unos minutos más en silencio, hasta que el pelirrojo volvió a hablar.

Yo… lo sabía… Hacía años que sabía lo que sentías por él.

No sigas Ron… - Hermione comenzó a llorar.

Os vi, aquella mañana, en el sauce. No lo vi todo, pero comprendí lo que había pasado. Esperé durante años que me lo contaras. Cuando me apartabas, sabía el por qué. Pensé que con el tiempo le olvidarías y llegué a creer que así era.

Lo siento tanto Ron… jamás fue mi intención hacerte daño.

Lo sé – Ron la consolaba dándole golpecitos en la mano – Pero soy yo quien debe pedirte perdón. Si no hubiera sido un cobarde, no enfrentando la verdad, reteniéndote a mi lado, aún a sabiendas de que en el fondo de tu corazón amabas a otro, aunque tú lo negaras… Pero todo eso ahora ya no importa. Yo… te quité la posibilidad de ser feliz y eso jamás me lo perdonaré. No quiero que vuelvas a verme Hermione.

¿Pero qué estás diciendo? – se sobresaltó la castaña.

Ya no quiero que vengas a verme más. Quiero que me olvides y que sigas con tu vida. No quiero recordarte más el dolor que te he causado. Voy a desparecer de tu vida, para siempre.

Hermione se quedó paralizada mientras Ron se levantaba de la silla y salía de la sala de visitas. Permaneció allí, sentada, sola, durante varios minutos, hasta que un enfermero se acercó para acompañarla a la puerta. Aunque se negaba a aceptar a perder también a Ron, en el fondo de su corazón sentía que se libraba de un peso. Ver a su amigo le traía recuerdos demasiado dolorosos del pasado. Tal vez él tenía razón y lo mejor para ambos era el olvido.

Durante los años que siguieron, Hermione recibía cada año por su cumpleaños, una ramos de rosas que, aunque no llevaban tarjeta, sabía perfectamente que eran de Ron, quien hacía tiempo que había salido de San Mungo y se había ido a vivir muy lejos. Y ella, cada año por su cumpleaños, le enviaba una caja de sus bombones favoritos. Y cada año, en el aniversario de la muerte de Draco, Hermione iba al cementerio a depositar un lirio blanco, su flor favorita, en su tumba. Y cada año encontraba otro lirio blanco con una nota que rezaba "Lo siento", la cual, si bien no llevaba remitente, ella sabía que pertenecía a Ron.


End file.
